One Day Outside for Flandre
by WillieG.R
Summary: In this short story, Flandre escaped the SDM on her own, to see what's outside with her own eyes. What sort of mess could she cause on her own? *Re Edited*


Night time at the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Outside, everything looks peaceful, the youkai going about their nightly lives, the nightly breeze, gently blowing, swaying the leaves on the trees. Meiling, the gatekeeper of the mansion, relaxed herself to the sounds of the night, falling asleep while guarding the gate. Suddenly she hears a rustling noise, and mumbling incoherently, she looks around, but sees nothing. Again she closes her eyes and shortly after, another rustling. "Huh...?" She looks around, a bit more awake now, then suddenly she looks to her left and met with a big pair of blue eyes. She shrieks, almost jumping in place, however freezes before she actually jumps, then out of nowhere, two knives come flying straight to her back, one hitting on the left side of her back, the other on the back of her head.

"Ow ow ow ow! Miss Sakuya... that hurts!"

Sakuya was looking at Meiling angrily and says

"I just came to tell you that dinner is being served, but I see you would rather sleep?"

Meiling salutes Sakuya and says

"I'm so sorry! I was just resting my eyes, that's all!"

Sakuya stares at Meiling then shrugs while heading inside and saying

"well whatever... come on, let's go eat. And don't forget to lock the gate!"

And so, after pulling out the knives and running in circles shouting "ouch, ouch, ouch!", Meiling locks the gate, then happily skips to the mansion.

At the dinner table, the usually peaceful dinner was being disrupted by two arguing vampires, who were shouting at each other quite angrily.

"Why won't you let me go outside, onee-chan! I already proven I can control myself quite well!"

Flandre bangs on her chest with her fist after finishing her sentence, but when she did, one of the flower pots behind her exploded. Remilia finished chewing her food and swallowed, calmly cleans her mouth with a piece of cloth, then bangs her hands on the table and calmly says

"oh yes, I can very well see you have total control!"

Flandre looks down to hide her embarrassment and says "that was an accident!"

then Remilia angrily shouts "I already said NO a hundred times and my decision is final!"

Flandre then angrily shouts back "I AM NOT YOUR SLAVE, so I can do whatever I WANT!"

Remilia opened her eyes widely, she spread her wings and menacingly looks at Flandre and says

"I am the mistress of this mansion, and my word is law in here. Flandre Scarlet, for the last time, you are NOT going outside on your own, and THAT--IS--FINAL!"

Patchouli moved her meal three chairs away, while Meiling kept on looking awestruck, eating her meal quite calmly. Sakuya stood besides her mistress, quietly listening to the heated conversation, but a little sweat drop on her forehead revealed her concern. Flandre got up and grinned back at her sister, her eyes shining bright red now. She got up from the chair and started to hover. Remilia simply kept on looking at her straight in her eyes without moving a single muscle. Flandre then lands softly, looking down to the table then back at Remilia with tears in her eyes. She starts to sob then runs back to her room, down at the cellar. Everyone there, including Remilia, sigh loudly with relief. Sakuya says

"my lady... that was a close call."

Remilia simply sits down, looking uninterested and calmly eating the rest of her meal. After a few bites she notices Flandre never touched her dinner then says

"*sigh* Sakuya, take my sister's dinner to her room. She might get hungry down there."

Sakuya bows and says "right away my lady!" and in an instant, she vanishes along with Flandre's meal.

Meiling then asks "my lady? Why won't you let her go? She really has much better control of her powers now."

Patchouli quietly says "that's not the only reason why our lady won't allow the little sister out of the house."

Remilia places her right elbow on the table and rests her head on the back of her hand and says

"I still haven't told her. If she goes out on her own, she's bound to find out."

Meiling looks a bit confused and asked "but why not tell her?"

Remilia picks up her fork, looking at the piece of meat on the tip and says "I rather she never finds out."

Inside her room, Flandre sits with her back against the wall on her bed, hugging her knees, sobbing and saying "it's not fair!"

Just then, Sakuya enters with Flandre's dinner.

"Young mistress, your dinner..."

Sakuya finds Flandre sobbing, so she leaves the food on a near by table, sits on the bed along side Flandre and gently pats her back saying

"look, the mistress is only thinking of your safety."

Flandre shouts "I can take good care of myself!"

Sakuya backs her hand away quickly, thinking Flandre might attack her, but then she realizes Flandre was just looking at her then says

"we know you can take care of yourself, it's just... there are things out there that, even the strongest of people..."

"...or vampires?" asks Flandre,

"or vampires..." continues Sakuya "can't protect themselves against."

Flan looks in awe saying "wow... are there really monsters that strong out there?"

Sakuya then says "oh, I'm not talking about monsters... you see Flan... how can I explain this...? There are worse things than monsters, fairies, or youkai out there. Things that no matter how much you fight them, you cannot defeat them. That is what your sister is trying to protect you from."

Flandre keeps quite and just thinks "things worst than monsters or youkai? What could those be?"

Sakuya then gets up and says "I'll leave your dinner here. You should eat it before it gets cold."

Flandre just kept thinking to herself so Sakuya heads outside and says "I'll come back later to pick up the dishes." and then leaves.

Flandre unconsciously goes to the little table and in just a few seconds, she eats the entire contents, then calmly she drinks the tea and heads back to her bed, still thinking. Later that night, after Sakuya went to pick up the plates, Flandre decides to sneak outside her room. Just as she reached the stairs leading to the mansion's ground floor, some fairy maids, accompanied by Koakuma come down the stairs. With little time to think, Flandre finds a little dark corner close to the stairs where she hides from sight. Just as the maids and Koakuma leave, all talking and giggling about books and dresses and their master's hairstyles, Flandre quickly goes up the stairs. Just as she reached the ground floor, she headed toward the door, but just then she hears Remilia and Patchouli walking towards her. She desperately looks around and finds a table with a long cloth, and hides under there. She heard them talking about experiments and something about needing a full moon, but that didn't interest her at all. All she wanted was for them to leave so she could escape. To her luck, they simply continue onward to the basement. This was it. Flandre took a deep breath and moves fast toward the door, and freedom. Just before leaving, she grabs one of her sister's umbrellas then finally reaches the exit, and with a quick jump, she is flying high above, looking straight at a beautiful moon that was setting behind the mountains and smiling happily as the fresh air brushes against her face.

"Finally I'm outside, and all by myself, but... what should I do now?"

Flandre flies about happily, however she had no idea what to do, or where to go now. She's only been out once and that was walking through that gap to the village, then walking to her red and white sister's shrine, and to the entrance of a forest.

"That's it... the forest! I'll go there and see it for myself!"

Just as she decided that, she looked around, but couldn't recognize where she was. She landed next to a strange building with a large red gate in front. She looked around and noticed a strange box with with an opening on top. She looked inside and noticed it was empty.

"Huh... a box with holes? This won't help much... ah, it's empty. Maybe since it's broken, the owner took the contents out... hmmm."

Flandre looks around and found a piece of wood large enough to cover the box conveniently placed next to the hot spring. She took the wooden plank and had to force it off, but it came out. She then takes the wooden plank and places it on top of the "broken" box.

"Huh... I need something to keep it on... what could I use?"

She looks around and sees Mystia waving at her, a conveniently placed set of nails and a hammer on the ground and a large boulder. Flandre grabs the large boulder and places it on top of the box, swipes her forehead and says

"*phew* that should do it."

She miles and giggles to herself and says "I fixed the box."

She then looks toward the gate and notices the sun is coming up. She decides to fly and follow the path that leads away from that place where she was and says

"there's something so familiar about this."

After flying for a short while, Flandre sees the village then says

"wait... I know this place. This is the human village. Yes, I remember now. This is where I fell when that blue hole opened up."

She then realizes the place she was before was her red and white sister's shrine. Flandre giggles as she things

"sis will be so happy when she sees I fixed her box."

Flandre lands at the very center of the village and looks around. A few humans were just waking up as the sun rises from the mountains. Somehow, the sun wasn't bothering Flandre much at the moment, so she kept her sister's umbrella shut. As she looks around, more and more villagers were waking up and taking in the first rays of the sun. She nervously smile as some of the villagers wave at her, and then from behind her, an elderly woman taps her shoulder. Flandre panics and backs away, swiping her claws in the air and hissing, fortunately missing the elderly woman that says

"my, I'm so sorry, little vampire, I didn't meant to scare you. You are most welcome to stay, but I must ask you to please behave and not to harm anybody in here, alright?"

Flandre lowers her guard, but couldn't smile, then the elderly woman extends her hand to Flandre, welcoming her to the village. Flandre smiles and gently grabs the lady's hand, the the lady shakes her hand saying

"strange, I have never seen you around here. Are you new around these parts?"

Flandre hesitates a bit then says "err.. no, I'm just... I've never visited the village on my own before, that's why."

Just then, many children were heading to one of the buildings in the village, then the elderly lady says

"well little vampire, you better be heading to school. The teacher gets pretty mad if some naughty child skips one of her lessons."

Flandre was about to complain, but a familiar scent reaches her then softly says

"*gasp* big brother... oh no... If he sees me, he'll take me back home."

"What's that?" asked the woman, then Flandre says

"heheh, nothing, I'll be heading to school now. Bye!" then she rushes to Keine's school.

After hiding amongst the other children, she sees the shadow of Ail passing through at great speeds, heading toward the shrine.

"Phew, he didn't see me." and just then, Keine bangs her books on her desk as loud as she could.

She seemed to be in a really bad mood and in a very serious and strict tone she says

"alright everyone, I am picking up your assignments now. Please have them ready!"

Flandre thinks to herself "assignment..? oh no, I don't know what's that!"

Keine reaches Flandre then says "and where's YOUR assignment!?"

Flandre stutters and panics, then Keine looks at her suspiciously and says

"hmm.. I've never seen you in my class before... you look familiar though. What's your name, young one? Wait a minute... aren't you...?"

suddenly, from the shrine Reimu screams so loud, the entire village rumbles

"MY DONATION BO~~~~X!!!"

Keine gets distracted and goes out the door to see, then Flandre takes her chance and quickly gets out an open window. When Keine comes back, she realizes Flandre was gone, and with a dark look in her eyes, and grumbling, she says

"nobody runs away from MY class."

Keine heads to her desk and rummages around, then pulls out a king-sized net then says

"alright children, class is dismissed, HOWEVER, you are all going to write a report on yesterday's class, okay?"

she smiles at the children while they all groan and complain, then as she heads out the door, she smiles once more and reminds them

"and if you don't do your assignment, you'll be puni~shed." and starts to sniff around, then quickly runs toward one of the village's exits.

Flandre, panting and sitting under a massive concentration of tall bamboo shoots says

"that was too close. The world out here sure is weird. I'm so lucky red and white sis screamed so loudly. She must have been so happy, though. Hmm... I wonder where I am now?"

She gets up and starts walking around. The sun was now bothering her, so she opens her sister's umbrella to block the sun rays. Just then she hears a commotion from a distance. She quietly gets closer to the source and finds a youkai rabbit looking down a hole. Form inside the hole someone was shouting

"why do I keep FALLING in these? TEWI get me OUT OF HERE!!!"

The rabbit outside laughs and says "sure, just grab my hand."

Just as the person inside the hole grabs the hand, she shrieks, then the rabbit's arm gets ripped off.

"Wah, what's THIS!? KYAAH!"

The little youkai rabbit continues laughing while the person inside the hole keeps screaming and shouting. Just as the one called Tewi leaves, Flandre decides to look inside the hole and see another youkai rabbit inside. Flandre offers her hand and the rabbit immediately accepts, however Flandre pulls her out with such force, she sends the purple-haired rabbit flying high to the sky. Flandre smiles and thinks

"wow, helping others sure feels great."

and then she hears some rustling, so she hides behind some bamboo, peeking through a tiny gap between them. It was the history teacher. She had a large net and was looking rather dangerous, sniffing around and saying

"I smell a HOOKEY!"

Flandre didn't waste another second and moves so fast, she could barely be seen. When she was far enough she flies up and heads away from the Bamboo Forest.

It was now noon and Flandre was getting hungry.

"What is WRONG with that lady? What did I do to her? Oh~ I'm so hungry... I wonder what do others eat out here?"

She looks down and sees the village again and notices people eating fruits, vegetables, other were eating buns, and dumpling and rice balls. Flandre goes down and notices there is a house that some people were going to and buying already prepared foods. Flandre curiously approaches the house and asks

"excuse me... can... can I buy food here?"

A friendly portly man looks outside his window and says

"my, what a cute little girl! Well of course you can buy food from here, but I'm afraid if you don't have money, I can't sell you the food."

Flandre pulls out a 10,000 yen mark from her pocket and asks "will this do?"

After she ate a big rice ball serving, the man comes out and asks

"young lady, is this your first time on your own?"

Flandre gulps loudly as the man sits next to her and tells her

"it's not the same, is it? Not having someone there to tell you what to do, or hold you back, eh? No one there to guide you either."

Flandre looks at her sister's umbrella, which she closed and put besides her as she sat under the house's shadow, then says

"maybe I should go home..."

Then man then adds "strange, little vampire, that you ate that rice ball like that. I though you vampires only liked human blood and meat."

Flandre's eye fill with shock and sadness. The man realizes what he had just done then he quickly says

"err... calm down little one. It's ok. You have to eat that to survive. I mean, look at us humans. We eat animals to survive."

Flandre looks at the man looking a bit frightened but the man's smile calms her down as he continues saying

"we all need to eat something to survive, right?"

Flandre thinks for a bit then smiles again, nodding at the man. He pats her on the head and says

"you're a good little vampire, aren't you? Well, I better get back to work. One cannot eat if one cannot work, right? Wahahaha!"

and so the man goes back into the house. Flandre looks at her sister's umbrella then thinks

"sis... do we really eat that stuff?"

She opens the umbrella then starts flying around, hoping to reach her home soon.

As she flies back home, Flandre realizes she's lost once more, so she lands to see if she can figure out where she is. She looks around and realizes she as the entrance to the Forest of Magic.

"I did it! It's that forest. YAY, I get to go insi-- uh oh!"

Flandre rapidly goes in just as from behind her, sniffing around and holding a net, was Keine still looking for the hookey. Inside the forest, Flandre walks around and gets completely lost. She has no idea where she is, or where to go now, then she spots a clearing and runs to it. There she comes across a large white house. She looks around and inside the house. It was full of all kinds of dolls, and then, she spots a doll with short blond hair and glass slippers.

"*gasp* this is miss Alice's house? Wow, she has so many dollies."

Flandre stayed looking at the dolls from the window, then suddenly all the dolls inside turn their sights to her. At first she thought her eyes were playing tricks, but suddenly, one of the dolls comes to the window and starts waving at her. Flandre backs away from the window and runs away screaming and shooting massive danmaku balls at the house. Again she was lost and now was completely disoriented. She couldn't hear any birds chirping or the sound of her own footsteps. She stops and realizes something was wrong, and then she sensed something. Slowly, she walked toward a tree and touches it, then in an instant, with just a "kyuun!" the tree explodes and three fairies fall down. Flandre now heard the birds, the wind and the three fairies trembling in fear.

"What were you doing to me!?" asked Flandre sounding really angry.

The fairies cry "we're sorry~!"

The black haired fairy says "we won't do it again, we promise!"

"Please don't hurt us" added the red eyes blond fairy.

Flandre smiles a most evil smile, her eyes glowing red and says

"if you can fly away fast enough... I'll let you live... *hiss~!*"

The three fairies panic and fly away so fast, their frightened voices disappeared as quickly as they did. Flandre smirks then realizes it's late. The sun was almost about to set. She bites her nails and says

"oh no, I have to get home before Sakuya goes to wake me up!"

Just then, she heard two very familiar voices, so she heads to that direction.

Back at the mansion, Sakuya just enters Flandre's room calling her

"young mistress, it's time to wake up."

Nobody answered. Sakuya felt something was wrong, since Flandre is always already awake when she comes get her. She gets close to the bed and pulls the covers. At the library, Remilia and Patchouli were discussing about the night's full moon.

"Today's a fool moon, Patchy. Are you going to try the experiment?"

asks Remilia, then Patchouli says

"oh yes. If all goes well, she will be most pleased."

Just then Sakuya storms inside the library, calling for her mistress sounding terribly scared. Remilia shouts

"Sakuya, just FLY you fool!"

Sakuya flies above the bookshelves and spots her mistress and immediately lands saying

"my lady, Flandre is not in her room!"

Remilia's eyes fill with fear then hurriedly says

"have the maids check every INCH of this mansion immediately! Have them report to Patchy, then you me and Meiling will go outside and search for her."

Sakuya bows, recovering her elegance once more, saying "immediately, my lady."

Meanwhile, at the Forest of Magic, Flandre was watching Marisa battling a woman who constantly pointed her right index finger up, while holding her hip with her left hand, and thunder and lightning would come striking hard.

"I said it's almost done! Reimu, do something!"

Reimu sits by the porch over Marisa's large brown house and says "it's not my problem."

"Some friend" says Marisa.

"Iku, I promise, it's almost done, just give me one more minute!"

Flandre reveals herself shouting "I'll help you black and white sister!"

Marisa turns her head saying "Flandre? What are you doing here, ze!?"

Reimu looks at Flandre suspiciously, thinks about her now squished donation box, but keeps quiet.

Flandre shoots a barrage of powerful danmaku straight at Iku, knocking her down almost instantly. Reimu calmly says

"geez, all this for one silly experiment?"

Marisa turns to Reimu quite angrily and says

"HEY, if this 'silly little experiment' works, I'll become immortal."

Reimu chuckles saying "it won't work."

Marisa sticks her tongue out at Reimu saying

"aww, what do you know. In just a few more seconds, I'll become immortal, zei~"

Flandre innocently looks at Marisa and asks "immortal? What's that?"

and just as Marisa is about to explain, the left side of her house blows up, sending Marisa, Reimu, Flandre and Iku flying high above the forest, then back down. Coughing up dust, all four get up and look at Marisa's house, which was missing a whole half. Reimu coughs up another black dust ball then says

"told you it wouldn't work!"

Marisa blankly stares at her house, then Reimu noticing this says

"Look, just ask Ail and he'll help you out."

but Marisa only says "maybe if I tried again, only with less mushrooms, ze..."

and just like that, Iku get up, twirls in place, stops, spreading her legs apart, placing her left hand on her waist and pointing her right hand index finger to the skies saying "feel the thunder, you evil witch!"

and a large bolt of lightning strikes Marisa just where she stood. Flandre angrily shouts at Iku

"HEY! What's your problem with her!? What did Marisa do to you!?"

Iku calmly says "I'm sorry little one, but her experiment was causing a lot of trouble for us up there in heaven. But now it's fixed."

She smiles at Flandre, who just angrily stares back at her then says

"don't worry, she's not seriously hurt, just knocked out. I have to go now. Take care little one... Reimu." and she flies away, back to heaven.

Flandre realizes now that she's been discovered, so she turns to Reimu and says

"err... Reimu? Could you please not tell onee-chan I was out here?"

Reimu stares at her then asks

"you were at the shrine this morning, right?"

Flandre smiles almost angelically and says

"yeah! I fixed your box for you, so now you can use it again!"

Reimu was about to say something, but that smile Flandre had on her face melted her heart so she says

"yeah... thanks Flan. But next time, don't do that without asking me first, ok?"

Flandre continues to smile as she nods then says

"Oh, I better go back to the mansion, before Sakuya finds I'm not... err..."

looking up at the sky, Flandre sees the beautiful full moon and says "uh-oh..."

Flying alongside Reimu and Marisa, Flandre explains how she got out of the mansion and her day on her own.

"You're a real trooper, Flan. Going out on your own like that and not blowing anyone or anything up, ze."

Flandre giggles as Reimu adds

"I guess she did behave better than I expected. But now there's Remilia... how are you going to explain yourself?"

Flandre's smile vanishes then she thinks for a bit and asks

"Reimu..? Marisa? Did you know I eat human blood and human meat?"

Reimu gulps loudly then Marisa quickly says "err... who told you that?"

Marisa looks back at Flandre and noticed she was about to cry then quickly says

"hey, it's ok. We don't hate you for it. It just what vampires do, zei?"

Reimu then adds "it's not the nicest thing, but you need that to live, so don't worry about it too much."

Flandre nods and giggles, but looks away with a scared look in her face.

"Ah, we're here" said Marisa just as they reached the mansion. Flandre gulps loudly as they land in front of the doors.

"Hello~, package delivery, daze~!" shouted Marisa as they entered the mansion.

Koakuma is the first to greet them shouting

"My goodness. Young mistress! There you are! Where did you find her!?"

Marisa says "oh, she was just outside... Reimu and I just came to visit."

Reimu smiles and waves her fingers at Koakuma, who looked a little confused, but then smiles and says

"oh, the mistress will be so happy. She was so worried!"

Flandre opens her eyes wide and asks "really? She was?"

"Yes, of COURSE I was! I am also quite mad!"

said Remilia from outside the mansion, arriving with Meiling and Sakuya who adds "we all were very worried."

Meiling tries to add to the conversation, but Remilia rushes to her sister and gives her a hug saying "don't ever DO THAT!"

She grabs Flandre by her shoulders and says

"what if something happened to you out there!? What were you THINKING!?"

Flandre hugs her sister back, but as she did, she turns pale and starts so drop down saying

"ooh~ I feel weird sis..."

Remilia panics and says "Sakuya, she needs food... NOW!"

In an instant, Sakuya vanishes saying "right this instant, my lady!"

Marisa looked worried but Reimu quietly grabs Marisa by her shoulder and whispers "this isn't out place now... let's go."

but just before they did, Marisa says "someone told her... she didn't take it well."

Remilia's eyes fill with fear and great concern. Reimu calmly says

"take it easy and be gentle. She'll understand... just don't go forcing her now." and then they both leave.

At the dinner table, Sakuya had prepared a banquet for Flandre. Red cakes, red tea, meat, pink-colored dumplings... a feast fit for a princess. Flandre was about to take a bite but hesitates then, sounding very weak, she asks

"is this... human blood?"

Remilia looks at Flandre with great concern and as calmly as she could, she tells her

"Flan, if you don't eat this, you will die. You are already very weak. You need to eat."

Flandre hesitates then Sakuya says

"please Flan, you need to eat. Look, the blood we use is blood from people that willingly give it to us, see? Nobody dies, and you get to stay healthy and strong."

Flandre then looks at the meats then Sakuya quickly adds

"those come from really bad people that hurt other humans."

Flandre hesitates for a bit then grabs a large cake with red frosting and wolfs it down in one bite. Remilia looked amazed, while Meiling simply said "wow, nice trick!"

Almost immediately, Flandre feels stronger and starts to eat voraciously, then after she was done, she lightly burps, sighs contently and says "I feel much better now."

Just then, Patchouli comes into the dinning room asking

"when did the young mistress return?" she then looks at the table and asks "was that tonight's dinner?"

Sakuya nervously laughs and says "I'm afraid so." Meiling screams "wha~~t?", Remilia shouts "you're kidding me, right!?", and Patchouli lets out a loud "mukyu~!"

then some fairy maids come with more plates in their hands and Sakuya, laughing says

"I was just kidding, we prepared enough for the occasion."

All but the fairy maids and Flandre stare daggers at Sakuya then Remilia, who had tears in her eyes shouts "that's NOT FUNNY!"

Sakuya looks at her mistress and her nose explodes in blood whispering to herself "that's so cute."

That night, Flandre was about to go to bed early when Remilia enters her room and sits by Flandre's bed, signaling her sister to join.

"How did you fing out?" asked Remilia.

Flandre looks confused at her sister then Remilia asks again "who told you about the blood... and what we eat?"

Flandre smiles and says "a very nice man from the village."

Remilia exhales and says "good... I though you got in trouble."

Flandre looks a bit confused and concerned then Remilia says

"it's nothing really. I was just worried for you, that's all."

Flandre giggles and says "well now you see I can take good care of myself."

Remilia smiles and says "yes.. I guess you're right. Just, please... make sure next time you go out with someone else next time. Even if you can take care of yourself, it's better to go out with a friend than alone."

Flandre nods and smiles saying "yes. It's much more fun too."

Both vampires smile at each other and laugh, but their moment is interrupted by great commotion outside.

"What's that!?" asked Flandre, then Remilia says "Let's check it out!"

Outside the mansion, on this beautiful full moon, a beastly creature rises from the Misty Lake. Wearing green, her eyes shining bright red and sporting a large pair of horns, one adorned with a ribbon, and a furry green tail to boot, Keine charges her way into the mansion using her head to break down the wall, then continues her charge, tearing down the doors, mowing down the fairy maids, knocking out Meiling and Sakuya in one swift head-butt and shouting

"I smell a HOOKEY!!! *sniff sniff* a PAIR of hookeys!!!"

She rampages around, breaking ornaments, bringing down walls, then she reaches the two vampire sisters.

"A-HAH!, so there you are! NOBODY runs away from my class!" shouted Keine, her eyes shining bright red.

Remilia angrily shouts back "HEY, what the HELL are you doing in here!? Get OUT of my mansion!"

At that moment, Patchouli opens the doors to her library. Keine looks inside and says

"a PERFECT classroom."

Remilia was about to attack Keine, but she pulls out her net from under her dress and captures both vampires, then calmly walks inside the library. Patchouli tries to stop her, but she got a painful head-butt from Keine. Koakuma immediately comes to assist her mistress, however, Keine grabs her and says

"You'll be my assistant for the night! Inside the net, Remilia looked incredibly angry while Flandre cried "onee-chan, I'm scared!"

Keine ties both vampires down to their seats, pulls out a blackboard and starts talking about history non-stop. Remilia looks angrily at Flandre and asks "what did you DO to her!?"

Flandre crying says "I just ran away from her. Waa~h, I wanna go to bed!"

"HEY!" shouted Keine. "We're in CLASS now. No talking! Now tell me what I've just said!"

Flandre starts to cry wailing "I'm sorry~"

Remilia shouting "when I get my hands on you, I'll have HAKUTAKU STEW!!!"

Suddenly, from the top of the ceiling, a small silver ball pops open, magically writing Flandre's name, and releasing confetti and small sparks all around. Flandre looks at the party items and stops crying, asking her sister

"onee-chan, was this for me?"

Remilia smiles at Flandre, and just then, one of the sparks singes the ropes holding Remilia, freeing her and attacking Keine immediately, starting a heavy battle inside Patchouli's library. Outside the mansion, the old lady of the village stands watching and listening to all the racket from outside, laughing as she did. A violet gap opens behind her and consumes her, revealing Yukari in her pink and purple dress and saying

"Fu fu fu~ I told her that the teacher gets pretty mad if some naughty children skipped her lessons."

and then she opens another gap and heads inside, disappearing from the area, while a great commotion inside the mansion rocks the entire island as a maid, a gatekeeper a vampire and an enraged teacher have a battle of great proportions.

The end.

Characters and scenario belong to ZUN -Team Shanghai Alice-

Ail was created by Willie G.R.

JUL 12 2009

written by

Willie G.R.

**Author's notes.**

**Hi, I do hope you enjoyed reading this, as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wrote this using a concept I saw from Youtube where Flandre escapes the Scarlet Devil Mansion. Of course, I used the concept of that, not the main idea. The whole chapter is original. You can tell because it uses my Original Character from the Misplaced Sukima series I am writing, called Ail ^_^. I will be making more fics about Flandre, and other Touhou characters using the OCs (original characters) from Misplaced Sukima mixed in, in the future. Of course, I'll also make fics completely original (meaning not connected in any way to Misplaced Sukima).**

**Being honest, at first I was going to make it completely original, but I thought it would have been much more fun adding Ail around, just to move things along differently.**

**I made this fic because I noticed there aren't many Flandre Scarlet fics around. I realized this after reading in the discussion forums here. I hope with this, Flandre gets a little more attention. If not... I can always make more... and more.**

**Why no Meiling abuse? Well, Meiling abuse is funny, but it's being overused. Give the poor youkai a break. She's too sweet and nice to be abused like that all the time. Well... sweet and nice while you don't give her a reason to be otherwise... if you do, she is nice enough to let you run, but if you don't run, you'll be visiting Eirin's clinic for a long stay.**

**You'll notice I made Flandre very innocent and child-like, with very little aggresiveness in her. Well, I guess that's my vision of her. Just an innocent child who's had no teachings of anything other than just talking, eating, and manners (to a certain degree). I really do hope you enjoyed reading this. I even laughed a couple of times as I wrote it. Ah well. Eye of the beholder, eh?**


End file.
